Force Rose
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Wade a toujours de bon goût... Qui ne le sait pas ? Malgré tout, il arrive de nouveau à mettre en rogne son araignée favorite. En même temps, qui rêve d'être force rose... OneShot humoristique légèrement romancé – [SpideyPool]


**Hola !**

*toussote* Ahah, je dépoussière un peu tout ça, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et hum ouais, alors **ce n'est pas du tout du SasuNaru** , désolée pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me suivre sur ce couple... Il faut croire que j'innove... (Non c'est juste que je me fais tyranniser par **Laukaz** , c'est un cadeau pour elle pour me faire pardonner d'un petit truc...).

Voici donc un OS, basé sur l'humour (un peu de romance dans ma tête) et sur le couple de **DeadPool x SpiderMan**. J'en dis plus en bas, mais sinon vous savez le principal.

Un grand merci à ma chère **Naemir** pour la Bêta, toujours au top (surtout pour parler de Tony, hum ?) ! Ma **Kyuu** , je te fais un bisou également, bon courage !

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **One Shot SpideyPool — Force Rose**

C'est un après-midi comme un autre qui commence à Forest Hills.

\- Tu mens aux lecteurs... , chanta la voix guillerette et féminine de l'autre. Non mais arrête de raconter de la m–

La ferme. C'est moi qui raconte.

Bien, omettez que « comme un autre » et « DeadPool » ou « Wade Wilson » ou « l'autre », n'ont jamais été faits pour s'entendre. La preuve en est que...

\- Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Babidi Bou...

… sur cet air subliminalement culturel, le mercenaire, penché vers le lavabo, remuait le popotin en rythme.

\- Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?

Il se détourna du lavabo en une pirouette à la The Mask, un quelque chose dans les mains et un sourire banane légèrement caché par son masque rouge.

\- Bibidi Babidi Bou !

\- _Les gars... Je crois qu'il fait une dépression_.

\- Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Babidi Bou !

\- **Non, je pense que c'est le sucre. Il fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.**

\- C'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas !

\- _Ça risque pas, il se nourrit qu'au ChimiChangas. C'est juste hyper gras ce truc._

\- Bibidi Babidi Bou !

\- **Au pire, attendons que la petite araignée revienne, on va se marrer.**

\- Ah ma petite araignée... Vous allez voir les mecs, mon idée est révolutionnaire, encore mieux que dans Tout pour les fans ! Il va vouloir m'épouser !

\- **T'as toujours de bonnes idées**.

\- Je sais, je sais...

Il partit ensuite vers le sèche-linge, tout en chantonnant, et déposa fièrement son trophée. Puis il se dirigea vers le seul lit du studio, tout sourire, attrapa une BD bizarre et posa tel un mannequin attendant le flash. Il n'oublia pas de siffloter l'air Disney au passage.

 _ ****K*E*L*SP****_

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit enfin quelqu'un balancer un « Salut Boris ! » – le nouveau concierge, il paraîtrait qu'il avait des bestioles pas très commodes en guise d'animal de compagnie. Puis il entendit le bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui essayait d'ouvrir la serrure et qui comprit que la porte était déjà ouverte. Le mercenaire entendit un gros soupir puis quelqu'un s'affalant sur le canapé. Alors DeadPool attendit, entendant au passage un _Putain, Wade..._ énervé et lança fortement ensuite :

\- Alors ma biche, journée d'enfer ?

Puis de nouveau un soupir et des marmonnements. Les pas traînants ne tardèrent pas à arriver non plus. Il attendit et observa la porte s'ouvrir lentement, comme si celui qui allait entrer voulait repousser ce moment. Il tomba ensuite yeux dans les yeux avec son araignée préférée.

\- Wade... Tu fous quoi là ?

L'interpellé, toujours avec sa pose de diva, prit un air scandalisé.

\- Bah j'attendais ma petite araignée... Mon petit spidey à moi quoi.

Peter soupira pour la troisième fois et déposa ses affaires près de son bureau. Oui, Wade Wilson squattait sans vergogne dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas là et il n'avait même plus grand chose à en dire tellement il était habitué.

Peter s'assit d'un coup au bout de son lit, les bras ballants devant le bord. Il tomba sèchement en arrière, mettant ses bras en mode étoile et ferma les yeux. Le mercenaire, juste derrière lui, l'observait silencieusement, près à sortir n'importe quelle vanne.

\- C'est chez moi ici, pas une garderie, marmonna Peter, exaspéré.

\- Quoi, c'est ma licorne qui te dérange ? Si tu veux, je ne prendrai plus Woodie, je l'aime moins... C'est difficile de faire un choix en fait. Tu préfères que j'enlève lequel ?

Hormis qu'à chacune de ses visites, le mercenaire ramenait un nouveau jouet – les jouets pouvaient parfois être aussi des armes – dans la chambre de Peter, c'est autre chose qui capta le regard de ce dernier tandis qu'il balayait la pièce doucement, le réveillant pour de bon par la suite.

\- WADE ! Putain mais WADE ! hurla-t-il.

\- What ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ?!

L'araignée s'approcha du sèche-linge, le corps crispé et un air complètement choqué.

\- _Ah, il avait raison les gars, il va lui demander de l'épouser !_

\- **T'es sûr ? Il a l'air vénère quand même...**

\- _Mais non, c'est une mise en scène pour faire la diva. Comme Cendrillon quand elle part en panique tu sais. T'inquiète._

\- Ça te plait pas ? demanda Wade. Bon, il y avait une licorne sur deux que ce soit le cas, mais j'ai vraiment une bonne raison !

En réponse, il se prit le sèche-linge dans la tronche, une chance que Peter n'ait pas de camion sous la main.

\- Mais putain ! Je m'en fous de ta raison ! Regarde ce que t'as fait !

Deadpool regarda le « ce qu'il avait fait ».

\- Bah, vois le bon côté des choses... Au moins, mes ennemis ne te confondront plus avec moi.

\- Attends...

Peter se massa les tempes et se rassit sur son lit.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as teint mon costume en rose pâle pour ne pas qu'on nous confonde ?!

\- Pour ton bien ! Hey, en plus, ça te donne un petit côté girly, c'est plutôt mignon, j'adore !

Wade n'ayant aucun sixième sens et ne surpassant pas l'agilité de l'araignée, se prit sa première attaque de plein fouet, soit un bon coup de poing au menton.

\- Mes dents ! Tu veux que je ressemble à Vanessa Paradis ou quoi ?! S'offusqua le mercenaire.

Mais Peter ne l'écoutait pas. Bien que Wade encaissait les attaques de son araignée favorite, tous ses petits –gros– coups commençaient à le piquer et pas qu'un peu.

\- Allez, t'énerve pas mon Spidey... J'ai quand même payé une fortune pour cette couleur ! C'est de la pisse de licorne ! Ça ne part pas et en plus ça sent le bonbon. T'auras un costume neuf après chaque lavage, c'est pas coo–

\- Je m'en fous ! Et je ne suis pas ton Spidey ! cria-t-il après lui avoir broyé les bijoux de famille. Rends. Moi. Mon. COSTUME !

\- Okay, okay, temps mort ! Gémit le mercenaire, une main sur ses bijoux de famille.

De l'autre, avec une rapidité crispée, il attrapa les poignets de Spider-Man, ne lui permettant plus de cracher sa toile et approcha son visage près du sien, le soulevant un peu du sol. Il dit d'un air contrit :

\- Écoute, je m'en veuxqu'Henry ***** t'ait troué le bide la dernière fois... Je me suis fait un putain de sang d'encre quand je t'ai vu. C'est vrai quoi, t'es pas immortel, je préfère t'avoir en un seul morceau... Si tu vois c'que je veux d–

Peter lui aurait bien collé une toile sur la bouche mais il préféra lui mettre un bon coup de genou dans le thorax. Malgré les propos salaces de son ami, il se rappelait de ce jour où Wade s'était réellement inquiété. Que malgré la guérison lente mais efficace de son araignée, Peter aurait pu mourir. Wade avait été dans une rage folle ce jour-là et depuis, il prenait beaucoup plus à cœur la mortalité de son araignée. Malgré tout, Peter en a toujours été très touché.

L'araignée regarda d'un air exaspéré le truc qui se roulait en boule à ses pieds. Ce mec adorait jouer la comédie... Comme si la moindre de ses attaques lui faisait réellement mal... Peter, habitué, soupira.

\- Tu me fais royalement chier...

Puis il s'assit sur le canapé du salon dans un relâchement total. L'autre le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux, sachant déjà qu'il était tout pardonné. Heureusement que Peter n'était jamais rancunier avec lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Peter hocha la tête et Wade eut des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Du coup, on se fait un plan cul quand ?

Cette fois-ci, le mercenaire se prit de la toile sur la bouche. Enfin sur son masque, truc inutile.

\- Quand tu décèderas.

\- C'est pas sympa ça...

Parce qu'avec leur bagarre ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon, Peter se leva du canapé et retourna dans sa chambre, l'air pantois et fatigué. On entendit même un bâillement.

Quand Wade le rejoignit, il le vit sur son lit, en train de détailler avec rancœur son nouveau costume flashy.

\- Dis-toi qu'il fera toujours aussi bien ressortir tes fesses...

Il reçut un regard blasé.

\- T'es pas encore parti ?

\- J'ai faim.

Peter soupira.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas teindre le tien plutôt ?

Il vit Wade réfléchir, un doigt suggestif devant la lèvre.

\- Baaaah... Je trouvais que Force Rose t'allait mieux. Je suis pas contre _la prendre_ si c'est toi, mais depuis le temps que je rêve de te la m–

BIM. Il se prit un pot métallique dans la tronche.

\- Non, juste non ! La ferme ! Et stop les clichés, merde... Un gay avec du rose ça peut être Schwarzenegger que tu le saurais pas !

Wade fit une petite moue. Déçu.

\- Ouais mais... C'est ta BD qu'il faut blâmer là. Elle donne des doutes.

Peter soupira. Il aimerait ne pas demander mais un coup d'œil à l'autre mec et c'était encore plus frustrant que de ne pas lui demander.

\- Quelle BD, Wade ?

\- Les bioumans, dit-il en jetant un œil à l'ouvrage juste derrière Peter.

L'araignée suivit son regard.

\- Les biou– ? WADE ! Va falloir que je refasse toute ta culture ou quoi ?!

\- Pourq–

\- Confonds pas les Bioumans avec les PowerRangers merde !

 **Fin rose**

* * *

 **Kaneko's note :**

 **• *Henry :** c'est toute une histoire lui... De base, je voulais prendre un méchant de **Laukaz** ou **Obviously** ou encore **LadyLawy** qui aurait attaqué Peter en le confondant avec Wade mais je n'ai pas trouvé (j'ai relu pourtant...). Bref, j'ai dû improviser. Il se peut que je vous écrive ce passage avec Henry un jour. Qui sait ?

 **•** Oui alors, Wade qui confond les **Bioumans** avec les **Power Rangers** , je vous vois me huer d'ici ahah ! Je sais que normalement Wade est un peu geek sur les bords et ne devrait pas se tromper sur ce genre de choses mais en réalité (dans ma tête quoi), il l'a dit d'une façon juste à énerver Peter, sauf que je ne savais pas comment l'écrire en narration à la fin. Je trouvais que ça allait tout gâcher...

 ** _•_** Oh et, quelqu'un a trouvé ma référence à Men in Black ?

 **•** Sinon, pour finir, on peut en partie remercier Laukaz. Malgré tout, c'est en partie (à cause ?) grâce à elle que je me suis jetée dans cette aventure du SpideyPool ! Tu me pardonnes du coup ? *yeux de licornes*

 **•** En tout cas, je suis super contente, c'était mon premier pas dans les FanFictions Marvel et DC! A bientôt peut-être !

 **• Petit PS :** je suis preneuse d'avatar qui pourrait illustrer l'OS !

 **•** _**Je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil !**_


End file.
